Première stratégie
by La theorie des Nachos
Summary: Préquelle de "Stratège". La vie l'a façonnée, le destin l'a accablée et elle a finit par décider de prendre les choses en main. Que dissimule le sombre passé de Zoe ?
1. Chapitre 1 : La bête

**Voici la préquelle de _Stratège_. J'y narrerait le passé resté mystérieux de Zoe. **

**J'ai décidé de lui attribuer un "M". En effet, je trouve cette histoire beaucoup plus sombre, violente, et même parfois, glauque que _Stratège_ et j'ai préféré jouer la carte de la sécurité. **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review !**

* * *

Le bruit de ses pas, frénétiques dans les feuilles mortes, se mêlait à celui de sa respiration saccadée. Elle tremblait, à bout de souffle, elle devait continuer, coûte que coûte. Le feuillage dense des arbres au dessus d'elle n'arrêtait pas le moins du monde la pluie diluvienne qui s'abattait sur la forêt. Elle trébucha sur une racine et tomba une fois de plus. Elle se releva le plus vite possible, ne prêtant pas attention au écorchures sur ses paumes. Le prédateur qui la poursuivait finirait par la rattraper, elle le savait. Elle avait le fol espoir qu'en rejoignant la maison et la sécurité de la civilisation, elle se protégerait de lui. Elle avait vraiment choisit la mauvaise nuit pour une promenade dans les bois.

Elle sortit enfin de la forêt et déboucha sur une grande pelouse : son jardin de derrière. Là, à moins d'une centaine de mètres, se trouvaient ses parents, son frère, les murs qui la garderait à l'abris de la bête. La bête qu'elle avait à peine aperçu dans l'obscurité mais qui l'avait prise en chasse immédiatement, émettant de sourds grognements. Elle se retourna, jeta juste un coup d'oeil derrière son épaule. L'animal n'était plus là. Rassurée, elle n'osa pourtant pas ralentir. Elle fixa son regard sur les lueurs des fenêtres de la maison et continuait de courir, la pluie ruisselait sur son front et y collait ses cheveux, elle essuya d'un revers de manche les gouttes qui tombait dans ses yeux. La bâtisse se rapprochait, elle ralenti enfin, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Elle ne voulait pas que sa famille la voit haletante et paniquée. Elle n'allait rien raconter. Qui la croirait, d'ailleurs ? Elle même avait l'impression que le souvenir de la bête s'effaçait peu à peu comme un mauvais rêve.

Elle arriva enfin. La porte fenêtre était entre-ouverte pour permettre au chat d'entrer et de sortir à sa guise. Sa mère, son père, son petit frère d'à peine quelques années étaient là, dans le salon, regardant un film, blottis les uns contre les autres sur le canapé. Elle fit coulisser la vitre mais juste au moment où elle voulut entre à l'intérieur, on l'a poussa à terre par derrière. La bête. Sonnée, elle tenta de se redresser, sans succès. Un lourd poids sur son dos la maintenait fermement à terre. Elle sentit des griffes s'enfoncer douloureusement dans son dos et des crocs acérés la mordre au cou. Tout devint flou et elle perdit connaissance.

Une douleur intense la réveilla. Elle avait mal partout. Elle se redressa péniblement. Elle baignait dans une flaque de sang. Sa vue était trouble, elle se sentait faible. Elle entendit le chat miauler et tourna la tête. Le félin en question reniflait la mare rouge sang qu'était devenu la pièce. Ses parents et son frère gisaient là, inanimés.

Pour Zoe, se fut comme un nouveau coup. Elle resta figée, immobile pour une minute ou une heure, elle ne savait pas, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Puis vint la réalisation. Elle prit son téléphone dans la poche de son jean et composa le numéro des urgences. Ses doigts tremblaient tant qu'elle dut s'y reprendre à deux fois. Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle pleurait à chaude larmes, de violents sanglots la secouaient.

«L'incident». Voilà quel terme utilisait Zoe pour désigner la nuit où elle avait perdu toute sa famille. «L'incident» avait fait la une des journaux locaux. «Attaque de puma» disaient-ils. Zoe savaient qu'il n'en était rien. Une semaine après le drame, Zoe était retourné au lycée. Chaque jour, elle devait supporter les regards peinés et les chuchotements. James, un oncle éloigné, était venu lui servir de tuteur en attendant sa majorité. Il l'avait obligé à voir un psychiatre. Zoe savait qu'en parler lui ferait sûrement du bien mais quand elle s'allongeait sur ce divan, rien ne lui venait, le vide total, c'était comme le traumatisme d'une autre personne. Elle n'avait plus pleuré depuis «l'incident». Elle était comme vide de toutes émotions.

La jeune fille se sentait fiévreuse en permanence. Ses blessures avaient bien guéri, plus vite que la normale, selon les médecins mais aucun n'avait d'explications convaincantes. Sa vue s'était améliorée, elle n'avait plus besoin de ses lunettes.

Heaven Cliff était une petite ville de campagne, perdue au nord du Massachusetts. Tout le monde étaient au courant de «l'incident». Des rumeurs circulaient : tueur en série, drame familial et même évènements paranormaux. Zoe n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis mais maintenant que certains la soupçonnaient d'avoir tué sa famille, elle n'en avait plus aucun. On l'a fuyait comme la peste, de peur peut-être d'être contaminé par son malheur.

James lui avait proposé de déménager. Elle avait refusé. Il avait installé une haute clôture électrifiée tout autour de la propriété. Zoe ne voulait pas l'avouer mais cela la rassurait. Chaque soir, elle en faisait le tour. Elle se réveillait chaque nuit trempée de sueur. Ces cauchemars se résumaient à des impressions, des sons, des ombres et, quelques fois, des images brèves des cadavres déchiquetés de ses parents et du visage ensanglanté, défiguré par de profonds sillons laissés par des griffes acérées, de son petit frère. Chaque nuit, elle sortait, se tenait sur le pas de la porte quelque minutes et l'air de la nuit, doux, frais, l'apaisait. Durant ces quelques minutes, elle avait l'impression de reprendre le contrôle de sa vie.

Et puis, une nuit, tout fut finit. Exactement un mois après «l'incident», la nuit de la pleine lune.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Vivante

La journée commençait bien. Le ciel dégagé l'annonçait chaude. Ce soir, c'était la pleine lune. Zoe l'ignorait. Pourquoi s'intéresserait-elle aux phases de la lune, d'ailleurs ? Elle savait simplement qu'un mois s'était écoulé depuis «l'incident».

Elle se rendit au lycée en traînant les pieds. James avait proposer de lui offrir son cadeaux d'anniversaire, une voiture, en avance mais elle avait refusé. Elle préférait attendre ses seize ans pour conduire et ainsi rester dans la légalité. Et puis l'air frais du début de matinée la revigorait. Elle inspirait comme si ces bouffées était les dernières. Elles pouvaient être les dernières, «l'incident» lui avait fait réaliser que tout pouvait s'arrêter à tous moments. Tout pouvait s'arrêter avec sa prochaine inspiration, avec son prochain pas, demain, dans une heure, dans un instant. Rien n'était plus certain, elle n'était plus sûre de rien.

Elle entrait en cours de mathématiques, après le déjeuner, quand elle commença à se sentir mal. Elle avait la nausée et sa vision se troublait. Son coeur battait la chamade, ses tempes étaient en feu. Elle demanda à aller aux toilettes, la professeur l'y autorisa immédiatement. Zoe devait être extrêmement pâle, l'enseignante la regardait les sourcils froncés, inquiète.

Zoe ramassa son sac et couru aux sanitaires. Elle se jeta de l'eau sur le visage avant de se regarder dans le miroir : elle faisait peur à voir. Son teint avait tourné au blanc verdâtre. Ses lèvres avaient pâli. Elle sentait des gouttes de sueur lui couler le long de l'échine. Sa tête lui faisait mal, lui tournait. Elle avait trop chaud, se sentait fiévreuse.

Elle devait rentrer chez elle. Elle sorti en hâte du lycée, personne ne l'arrêta, les couloirs étaient déserts, tout le monde étaient en cours. Une fois dehors, elle se mit à courir.

Elle avait l'impression d'aller incroyablement vite, de voler, presque. L'air précipité sur son visage par la vitesse de la course lui faisait étrangement du bien.

Cependant, elle arriva en nage chez elle. La maison se trouvait un peu à l'extérieur de la petite ville, son jardin de derrière donnant sur la forêt qui encerclait entièrement Heaven Cliff.

Elle prit le double de la clé qui était caché derrière un des pots de fleurs du jardin de devant et entra. Il n'y avait personne. James devait être au travail. Il était informaticien et se rendait chez les gens, à Heaven Hills et dans les villes alentour, pour les dépanner. Zoe s'ébahissait de voir à quelle vitesse il avait réussi à s'adapter, c'était un citadin, il avait vécu toute sa vie à New York.

Zoe monta lentement les escaliers en se cramponnant à la rampe, sa tête lui tournait de nouveau. Elle se plaça sous le jet brûlant de la douche et tenta de ne plus penser à rien.

Elle entendit des pas et des cris :

- Zoe ! Zoe ! Tu es là ? La porte de devant n'était pas fermé ! Tout va bien ?

Elle entendit James se placer de l'autre côté de la porte de la salle de bain et l'appeler. Elle s'était endormi sous la douche. L'eau était terriblement froide, à présent, elle avait utiliser toute l'eau chaude disponible.

- Oui oui, répondit-elle d'une voix rauque, je vais bien. C'est juste que ... je me sentais pas bien, je suis rentré plus tôt ...

- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, viens me voir.

Et il s'en alla. Zoe se releva douloureusement, elle avait du tomber en s'endormissant. Elle allait un peu mieux, lui semblait-il. Malgré tout, elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Elle avançait comme dans un rêve, les limites de son champ de vision se distordaient. Elle enfila sa chemise de nuit et se traîna jusqu'à son lit s'y affala lourdement.

La nuit tombait. Elle sentait d'étranges picotements dans le bout de ses doigts et le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Soudain, son état d'esprit changea du tout au tout. L'atmosphère semblait s'être chargé d'électricité. Chacun de ses nerfs étaient parcouru par une poussé formidable d'adrénaline. De son cuir chevelu jusqu'eu bout de ses orteils, elle avait la chair de poule. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Elle devait sortir.

Elle se changea. Jean, baskets, un t-shirt et une petite veste.

- Je sors ! s'exclama-t-elle à l'intention de James en descendant les escaliers.

- Tu ... tu es sûr ? demanda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, elle était déjà dehors. Elle contourna la maison, restant dans l'ombre pour ne pas être vue par son oncle et pénétra dans la forêt. Elle trouva un arbre au tronc creux et y mit sa veste et ses chaussures.

Ses orteils s'enfonçaient dans l'humus et les feuilles mortes à chaque pas. Elle caressait chaque tronc du bout de ses doigts et chaque contact produisait comme des étincelles sous sa peau. Toutes les odeurs de la forêt. Toutes les couleurs de la nuit. Toutes les sons de la nature. Toutes ces sensations lui arrivaient en même temps s'était ... magique.

Elle se mit à courir, c'était merveilleux, elle riait aux éclats. Elle déboucha sur une vaste clairière. Elle se laissa tomber sur le dos, allongée, les yeux vagabondant parmi toutes les étoiles du ciel nocturne. Il y en avait tellement.

Elle se demanda ensuite pourquoi. Pourquoi ressentait-elle tout cela ? L'envie de courir dans les bois, ces picotements récurrents au niveau du bout des doigts et des joues. Pourquoi ses yeux voyaient soudain toutes ces choses qui lui avait échappé toute sa vie ? Toutes les odeurs qui l'enivrait si délicieusement étaient elles réelles ?

Le reste de la nuit, Zoe ne s'en souvient plus. Elle s'est réveillée le lendemain avec les pieds couvert de bouts, les ongles incrustés de crasse, un goût métallique sur la langue et la sensation d'être enfin _vivante_.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Les Frelons de Heaven Cliff

Les jours suivants furent une renaissance pour Zoe. Elle arrivait de nouveau à sourire, même à rire. Que c'était-il passé cette nuit-là dans la forêt ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Quelque chose avait changé en elle. Sa vue était parfaite, peu être même meilleure que la normale. Elle n'était jamais essoufflée, jamais fatiguée. Elle avait l'impression d'être plus forte et plus rapide. Ses notes en cours de sport n'avait jamais été aussi bonnes. On lui avait proposé de s'inscrire dans l'équipe d'athlétisme du lycée, elle avait accepté. Ses réflexes, son odorat, tout semblait avoir été boosté.

Deux semaines après son entrés dans l'équipe au lieu sa première compétition d'athlétisme. La coach l'avait inscrit au 200 mètres haies. Les gradins du stade n'étaient pas bondés, loin de là. L'athlétisme n'attiraient pas les foules et cette compétition n'était pas majeure. L'équipe de Heaven Cliff, les Frelons, affrontait une ville voisine : Solace Lake et son équipe, les Lévriers.

Au moment de se placer sur la ligne de départ, Zoe sentit une certaine appréhension monter en elle et lui nouer la gorge. Elle inspira et cala ses pieds dans les starting blocks. Lorsque le coup de pistolet indiquant le départ de la course résonna, plus rien ne comptait. Elle filait comme le vent, les obstacles n'en étaient plus. Le temps semblait ralentir, elle tourna la tête, regarda ses concurrentes, chacune avait une expression concentrée figée sur le visage. Les sensations de la nuit de la pleine lune montaient de nouveau en elle, elle sentait cette énergie la parcourir de nouveau, le bout de ses doigts la picotait. Mais la ligne d'arrivée était déjà là. Elle dut se faire violence et serrer les poings pour ralentir.

Elle n'entendait que les battements de son coeur mais le sourire de la coach lui apprit qu'elle avait remporté la course. La scène se déroulait toujours au ralenti, l'adrénaline n'était pas retombée. Elle balaya les gradins du regard, certains applaudissaient. Un homme attira son regard : grand, large d'épaules, il détonnait. Il s'en allait. Ses chaussures boueuses, son chapeau à larges bords et son uniforme indiquait qu'il était garde-chasse. Zoe ne savait pas ce qu'irait faire un garde-chasse à une compétition inter-lycée. Et puis, d'ailleurs, pourquoi se souciait-elle de lui ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait le rendre _spécial_ à ses yeux ?

Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle avait toujours les poings serrés. Une douleur sourde irradiait ses paumes et elle sentait la chaleur et la poisseur du sang entre ses doigts. Elle se précipita des les vestiaires puis dans les toilettes, passant devant la coach les poings profondément enfoncés dans les poches.

Elle arriva devant un lavabo et déplia enfin ses doigts crispés après s'être assurée qu'elle était seule. Elle étouffa un cri de douleur et de stupeur. Ses ongles s'étaient mués en dis griffes pointues. Elle resta bouche bée quand lesdites griffes se rétractèrent devant ses yeux et redevinrent de banales ongles. Elle se lava les mains. Les plaies dans ses paumes se refermaient déjà.

Quelques instants plus tard, une fois le sang nettoyé, tout l'épisode lui semblait n'être plus qu'un rêve. Néanmoins, cela lui laissa une impression étrange, elle ne cessait de regarder et de toucher ses ongles, ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer de leur réalité.

La coach la congratula, s'exclamant alentour qu'elle avait franchi la ligne d'arrivée. Les félicitations et les embrassades de son équipe la firent se sentir enfin intégrée, assimilée à un groupe. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir des amis. Très vite, les griffes sortir de son esprit. Tout comme le mystérieux garde-chasse.


End file.
